


Watch

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Ok a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wooseok is a tease, and Jinhyuk a coward, until suddenly he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk didn't mean to see, he was just going to close the door Wooseok forgot to close and leave him to what he was doing because he was not a creep.But he ends up freezing in place when he hears what Wooseok says in his lust filled trance.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/gifts).



> Soo...I'm back? Kinda? School was extra harsh this semester so I was unable to keep up writing and I've been on break for around a month now but my inspiration has not come back so I'm sorry! Also I'm pretty rusty so take that in consideration? ^^;
> 
> This was requested in Agust 17 so yeah it was about time, most of it had been sitting on my drafts since then.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, Jinhyuk knows he shouldn't be reacting like this.

Feeling embarrassed is, of course, the first reaction. Hearing your roommate touching themselves is natural to make you embarrassed but the next reaction should be to be irritated. 

That is how he had reacted back when he roomed with Yunsol and the other boy couldn't keep his voice down, he was as loud outside his bedroom door as he was behind it. Jinhyuk stormed out their apartment more than once and made sure to slam the door to make Yunsol know he was annoyed.

So why is it then that Jinhyuk is not reacting like back then?

Instead of closing the bedroom door that had been left slightly open, like he had intended, to muffle the noises that were coming out of it, he had frozen in place and his eyes refused to look away from the sight he was able to see through the small gap between the door and the doorway.

Wooseok was lying on his bed on his back, his left arm thrown over his face so he was covering his eyes, holding a small black device on his hand while his right hand moved up and down his cock, his white t-shirt pulled up to his chest. Breathy moans and high pitched whimpers left his pink lips, his body had a glistening sheen of sweat covering it.

Jinhyuk catches the movement of Wooseok's left hand, how he turns the black device around on his grasp and his thumb presses down on a button that makes the buzzing sound Jinhyuk had not noticed before become louder, his back arching off the bed and his mouth opening wider with a gasp.

" _Jinhyuk_ "

The older finally snaps out of the spell he had been put under, closing the door somehow able to do it silently. Jinhyuk takes in a breath not having realized he had stopped breathing, his blood rushing loudly in his ears but the _needy_ , aching way Wooseok had said his name keeps on repeating in his mind.

Jinhyuk looks down at the front of his tighter than moments ago jeans and mumbles a curse under his breath.

He will have to overthink about the implications behind his roommate saying his name while masturbating after he gets rid of his current problem that demands his attention. 

Inside the bathroom, with the door closed and locked.

Jinhyuk does know why he had reacted differently, he's not that oblivious or out of touch with his emotions. He  _ was  _ trying to deny them though and had been doing a good job for some time now until Wooseok fantasizing about him forced Jinhyuk to face them.

Not that him facing and accepting his feelings, the innocent and not so innocent, made Jinhyuk try to let Wooseok know of them. For all he knows, Wooseok may have just ended up using Jinhyuk as that day's muse.

The younger never showed any signs of harboring romantic feelings for him so Jinhyuk didn't have a solid reason to entertain the idea of Wooseok being interested in getting romantically involved with him.

And Jinhyuk was not made to have a friend with benefits kind of relationship, even if said friend was _the_ Kim Wooseok. Because he was not interested in just having a partner for the night, he wanted to hold Wooseok's hand, longed to see those doe eyes sparkle with unbidden affection with his reflection on them.

Having one without the other would be pure torture.

As if trying to test him, Jinhyuk ends up in the same position he was in a few weeks ago. 

It's late, past 3am but he had been working on an assignment he had procrastinated doing. He had come out of his bedroom to quench his thirst only to end up with another _different_ kind of thirst.

Wooseok's door was left open like last time, the pleased noises he was making louder than before so it had been impossible for Jinhyuk to miss them.

Jinhyuk can't see Wooseok's face -a real pity- because of the darkness and the position the younger was in. The room is only illuminated with the light that comes through the open curtains that belong to the streetlamp outside the window across the small street.

Wooseok is laid on his side, his upper body turned so Jinhyuk can only see his pale back. Jinhyuk's eyes are focused on his lower body though, to be more precise, on how Wooseok is slowly fucking himself with two of his fingers.

"Jinhyuk, ah, don't tease," Wooseok pants, voice soft and slightly out of breath. Jinhyuk bites down on his lower lip to stop the groan that tries to crawl up his chest and out his mouth, his heartbeat fluttering under his wrists as his blood rushes embarrassingly fast to a certain body part.

The younger twists his wrists, pushing his fingers inside of him with a different angle and a beat faster and Jinhyuk's eyes follow each thrush those fingers make. The moan he lets out goes straight down to Jinhyuk's hardening cock, his voice so very _irresistible_. "Please Jinhyuk," a small sob follows his plea.

Jinhyuk should close the door now and go back to working on his assignment, he should definitely not keep on watching Wooseok pleasure himself even if it's his name that leaves Wooseok's pink lips with such raw desire that Jinhyuk's blood boils inside of his veins.

Wooseok rocks his hips back, his other hand moving up to his hair and he turns his face up to the ceiling, Jinhyuk's heart jumping up to his throat but Wooseok's eyes are closed. He looks too good and Jinhyuk knows the sight will be one that his brain will revisit.

Jinhyuk watches as the younger slides his ring and middle finger pass his plump lips and into his mouth, his pink tongue peeking out to move around his pretty fingers, panting and moaning against them as he moves his fingers inside of him faster.

Without realizing Jinhyuk moves one of his hands down to the front of his loose joggers, palming at his erection. Wooseok's fingers slip out his mouth shiny with his spit and reach to grab a fistful of his bedsheet.

"Jinhyuk," The way Wooseok says his name is pure sex like he's tasting the way his name rolls off of his tongue, never has Jinhyuk heard his name sound so _good_. "Jinhyuk, please _fuck me_ ," Wooseok begs, his voice breathy and needy.

Jinhyuk blames the lack of sleep when his body moves on its own. He blames the primal desire that makes him walk up to Wooseok somehow not making a sound. He wraps his fingers around Wooseok's wrist and pushes so he's sliding his fingers further up his ass ripping out a moan from the younger's throat at the same time that he kneels behind him, the mattress dipping under his weight.

Wooseok's eyes shot open and find Jinhyuk's, dark with lust and pleasure but Jinhyuk can't find o surprise in them. A realization hits him. 

Jinhyuk lets go of Wooseok's wrist and reaches for the bottle of lube the younger had left by his side, quickly coating his fingers before he slides one of his fingers along Wooseok's, a curse escaping him when he feels how tight Wooseok is around his index finger. The younger moves his hand away so Jinhyuk can slide another of his fingers inside and take control, Wooseok's hand taking hold of Jinhyuk's shirt instead. He thrusts his two fingers into Wooseok. Hard. 

The younger lets out a filthy moan, his eyes still staring into Jinhyuk's, his pink tongue once again peeking out and wetting his plump lips in a clear invitation for Jinhyuk to take as he even tilts his chin towards him.

But he has other plans for his roommate.

"You've been leaving your door open in purpose for me to see you haven't you?" Jinhyuk takes hold of Wooseok's thigh and pushes his leg to his chest, Wooseok whimpering pleased at how different the slide of Jinhyuk's long fingers feel against his walls. "Calling my name so I fall in your trap and fuck you myself as you beg me to do," 

Wooseok's lips form a cheeky grin, an impish glint in his eyes. "It worked, didn't it?" Jinhyuk feels his member harden more, scissors his fingers inside of Wooseok's tight hole, stretching him wider and that makes the smile drop from his face as a drawn-out moan crawls up his throat, pushing his face against the pillow.

Jinhyuk leans down to mouth at Wooseok's neck, the other boy craning his neck for Jinhyuk to kiss and nip to his heart's content. "We're going to have a talk after this, you know that right?" He asks in between kisses on Wooseok's neck, the younger nodding his head eagerly, rocking his hips back against Jinhyuk's fingers.

It takes a lot of self-control from Jinhyuk to make sure to stretch Wooseok open properly and not just shove his cock inside of him, the way Wooseok moans underneath him and the look in his doe eyes not helping at all.

When Wooseok shows no discomfort to Jinhyuk sliding three of his fingers in and out of him he asks if he's ready. Wooseok nods his head enthusiastically and asks him to hurry up even assuring him he's _clean_ so he can just forgo the condom.

Jinhyuk has to bite down on his lower lip to stop the guttural groan that attempts to crawl out his throat. Knowing he's about to feel Wooseok around his cock, with nothing separating them, he fears he may not last long.

He stands up to quickly take off his clothes, Wooseok moving further into the bed to give him space to accommodate comfortably behind him and he takes it. Jinhyuk sneaks one arm underneath Wooseok's side placing his palm on his chest while he guides his cock against Wooseok's entrance with his other hand.

There's almost no resistance as Jinhyuk slides inside of Wooseok, the sigh that leaves the younger's lips is one that Jinhyuk can feel how deep it was taken. He still waits for Wooseok to tell him to move fearing he could hurt him otherwise even when he feels so tight, so good around him that he wants to let loose and allow his hips to move to their own accord.

They don't exchange any words as they fall deeper into the pleasure, Wooseok rocks his hips back against him so sinfully and the moans that leave his lips coaxes Jinhyuk to thrust each time harder, faster.

One of Wooseok's hands ends up on top of Jinhyuk's holding it firmly against his chest, his fingernails digging into his skin. Jinhyuk's mouth finds Wooseok's shoulder, his teeth nibbling on the soft skin as he finds himself leaving a mark behind that he knows will remain there when the sun rises.

He takes hold of Wooseok's thigh and pushes it up towards Wooseok's chest like before, the high pitched cry that crawls up Wooseok's throat and out his mouth is one that makes Jinhyuk's hips move faster.

The creaking of the bed, the gasps, moans, groans, the slapping of their skins together, it's all they can both hear.

"Jinhyuk, I'm-" Wooseok starts but doesn't finish his sentance but Jinhyuk still understands him, he moves the hand he had pressed against his chest down to wrap around Wooseok's neglected cock, the bedsheet underneath it soaking wet. It takes but a couple of bumps to push him over the edge, Jinhyuk's name being called out in pure bliss.

Jinhyuk follows him within seconds, his hand milking Wooseok until the very last drop just like Wooseok's hole milks him inside of him.

He rolls off the younger when he feels like he can finally breathe and sits down on the side of the bed, his back towards his roommate. His heart is still beating a mile a minute inside of his chest and now that he's coming off the high of the pleasure Wooseok just gave him he's starting to realize the situation he is in.

Before he can continue panicking and start apologizing for what he did, a pair of warm arms wrap around him, the bed dipping as Wooseok settles behind him.

Plump lips press against the side of Jinhyuk's neck and then to his cheek as Wooseok presses himself flush against him. Jinhyuk turns his head to face him and gets his breath stolen away from him.

Wooseok, _the_ Kim Wooseok is staring at him with his big doe eyes sparkling with delight, a small smile on his pink lips.

"I knew you liked me too." He practically purrs, his fingertips trailing lazy circles and patterns on Jinhyuk's chest. "I had to do something to make you act."

Jinhyuk's eyes widen in disbelief. "Couldn't you had asked me out to an actual date or just _said_ something instead?!"

Wooseok shrugs "This was more fun."

The wet dreams and overall case of blue ball Jinhyuk suffered the last couple of weeks would beg to differ.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
